viewmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Numeric Blisterpacks
Blisterpack 1000-1999 Blisterpack 2000-2999 *Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) *2001 Goldilocks & the Three Bears (U.S. issue) Juvenalia *2003 The Wizard of Oz (U.S. issue) *2004 A Christmas Carol (U.S. issue) Christmas *2005 The Night Before Christmas (U.S. issue) 2006 Mother Goose (U.S. issue) Juvenalia 2007 Noah's Ark (U.S. issue) Religious Subjects 2008 Bible Heroes (U.S. issue) 2009 Moses & the Ten Commandments (U.S. issue) 2010 Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer (U.S. issue) Christmas 2011 Jesus Christ (U.S. issue) Religious Subjects 2012 Golden Book (U.S. issue) Juvenalia? 2014 Wolf Man (U.S. issue) Juvenalia 2015 Curious George (U.S. issue) 2016 Eskimos of Alaska (U.S. issue) Native Americans Alaska 2022 Wonders of the Deep (U.S. issue) Marine Life 2023 Wild Animals of the World (U.S. issue) Animals World Miscellanea 2025 Dinosaurs (U.S. issue) Tyco (Belgian issue) Animals 2026 Sharks VMI ©1976 (U.S. issue) Marine Life 2027 America's Man in Space (U.S. issue) Space Exploration 2029 Apollo Moon Landing, 1969 (U.S. issue) 2038 Indians of the Southwest (U.S. issue) Native Americans U.S. Miscellanea 2039 The American Indian (U.S. issue) 2042 Old Trains (U.S. issue) Historical Subjects 2047 National Air & Space Museum, Smithsonian Institution (U.S. issue) Aviation Space Exploration Museums District of Columbia 2048 Horses (U.S. issue) Animals 2049 Smithsonian Museum of History & Technology (U.S. issue) Museums District of Columbia 2050 Animals of Our National Parks (U.S. issue) Animals National Parks 2051 Children's Zoo, San Diego (U.S. issue) (U.S. issue, different images) Animals California 2052 National Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian Institution (U.S. issue) Museums District of Columbia 2055 Naval Air Museum (U.S. issue) Museums Aviation 2056 Monkeys (U.S. issue) Animals 2057 Snakes (U.S. issue) 2058 Tutankhamun: King Tut, the Boy King (U.S. issue) Historical Subjects 2060 Dragons & Other Creatures, Metropolitan Museum of Art (U.S. issue) Historical Subjects Museums New York 2069 Era of the Space Shuttle (U.S. issue) Space Exploration 2070 Dungeons & Dragons (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation 2267 Sesame Street #2 (U.S. issue) Juvenalia 2362 Star Trek: The Motion Picture (U.S. issue) Movies & TV Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 3000 The Fox & the Hound (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3001 Bambi (U.S. issue) 3002 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs (U.S. issue) 3003 Peter Pan (U.S. issue) 3004 Mickey Mouse (U.S. issue) 3005 Donald Duck (U.S. issue) 3007 Sleeping Beauty (U.S. issue) 3009 Cinderella ©1990 (U.S. issue) 3010 Winnie the Pooh & the Honey Tree (U.S. issue) 3011 Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too (dioramas) (U.S. issue) 3012 Disney on Parade VMI (U.S. issue) Ideal (U.S. issue) Disney 3013 Pluto (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3014 101 Dalmations (U.S. issue) 3015 Walt Disney World, Tomorrowland (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney Florida 3016 Walt Disney World, Vacation Kingdom VMI 3017 Walt Disney World, Main Street U.S.A. VMI 3018 Walt Disney World, Frontierland VMI 3019 Walt Disney World, Adventureland VMI 3020 Walt Disney World, Fantasyland (U.S. issue) 3021 The Rescuers (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3022 Pete's Dragon (U.S. issue) Disney Movies & TV 3023 The New Mickey Mouse Club (U.S. issue) 3024 The Cat From Outer Space (U.S. issue) 3025 Return From Witch Mountain (U.S. issue) 3026 Mickey Mouse Jubilee (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3027 Dumbo (U.S. issue) 3029 Fun With Numbers (U.S. issue) Disney Juvenalia 3030 Measure with Metrics (U.S. issue) 3033 Disneyland: New Orleans Square (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney California 3034 Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3035 Disneyland: Adventureland (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney California 3036 Disneyland: Fantasyland (U.S. issue) 3037 Families, Seasons, & Holidays (U.S. issue) Disney Juvenalia 3038 Disney World: Liberty Square (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney Florida 3039 My Disney ABCs (U.S. issue) Disney Juvenalia 3040 The Five Senses (U.S. issue) 3041 Words Make Stories (U.S. issue) 3042 Walt Disney World EPCOT Center Future World No. 1 VMI Theme Parks Disney Florida 3043 Walt Disney World EPCOT Future World No. 2 VMI 3044 Walt Disney World EPCOT World Showcase No. 1 VMI 3045 Walt Disney World EPCOT World Showcase No. 2 VMI 3046 Walt Disney World EPCOT Center 3047 Sport Goofy (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3048 Donald Duck's 50th Birthday (U.S. issue) Donald Duck's Vacation (U.S. issue) 3049 EPCOT Center World Showcase No. 1 VMI Theme Parks Disney Florida 3050 EPCOT Center World Showcase No. 2 VMI 3051 EPCOT Center World Showcase No. 3 VMI 3052 Pinocchio Revisited Disney Movie/TV Animation 3053 The Black Cauldron 3054 Mickey Mouse & Friends (Belgian issue) 3055 Duck Tales 3056 Lady & the Tramp (U.S. issue) 3057 Alice in Wonderland (Belgian issue) Juvenalia 3058 Mickey Mouse: 60 Years With You Disney Movie/TV Animation 3058(-D?) Mickey Mouse: 60 Years With You (German language edition) (Belgian issue) 3059 Gargoyles Movie/TV Animation 3060 Bambi (U.S. issue) Tyco (Belgian issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 3061 Disneyland: Tomorrowland (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney California 3062 Disneyland: Frontierland (U.S. issue) 3063 Disneyland: Main Street U.S.A. (U.S. issue) 3065 Disney World, The Vacation Kingdom (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Disney Florida 3067 Disney World: Liberty Square 3069 Disney World: Fantasyland 3070 Disney World: Adventureland 3072 Peter Pan Disney Movie/TV Animation 3073 Hollywood Mickey Tyco ©1997 3074 Disney's Hercules Tyco Â©1997 3075 Chip 'n Dale in "Rescue Rangers" (Belgian issue) 3076 Mickey Mouse Fantasy 3077 Minnie 'n Me 3078 Disney The Little Mermaid (movie) Tyco ©1991 3079 Beauty & the Beast Tyco 3080 Mickey's World Tour 3081 Tale Spin 3082 Ariel & the Magic Ring 3083 Winnie the Pooh & the Honey Tree Tyco ©1995 3084 The Hunchback of Notre Dame #1 Tyco©1996 3085 The Hunchback of Notre Dame #2 Tyco 3086 101 Dalmations (live action) Tyco ©1996 Disney Movies & TV 3087 The Enchanted World of Beauty & the Beast Disney Movie/TV Animation 3088 Aladdin Tyco Tyco? (Belgian issue) Aladdin (English + French language edition) Tyco (Canadian issue) 3089 The Little Mermaid (television) (U.S. issue) 3090 The Perils of Mickey Tyco (U.S. issue) The Perils of Mickey (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 3091 Goof Troop Tyco (U.S. issue) 3092 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs Tyco (U.S. issue) 3093 Cinderella Tyco ©1993 (U.S. issue) 3094 Pocahontas Tyco (U.S. issue) 3095 The Lion King Tyco ©1994 (U.S. issue) 3097 Mickey Mouse Birthday Surprise (U.S. issue) 3098 The Return of Jafar (U.S. issue) 3099 Mickey Mouse Safari Club (U.S. issue) 3157 Mickey & Dinosaurs (U.S. issue) Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 4000 The Dukes of Hazzard #2 Movies & TV 4001 More Scenes from E.T. The Extraterrestrial VMI ©1982 see 7043 (CANADIAN VERSION) 4002 The Dukes of Hazzard #1 4003 Muppets' Audition Night 4004 The Great Muppet Caper 4005 The Muppet Movie 4006 Muppets Go Hawaiian 4007 Meet Jim Henson's Muppets Tyco 4008 The Secret of Nimh Movie/TV Animation 4011 Batman (TV series) VMI ©1976 - DC Comics- 1966 Photographs Greenway Productions and 20th Century Fox TV Movies & TV 4018 Benji Superstar 4021 M*A*S*H? Happy Days #2? 4025 Benji's Christmas 4030 Eight is Enough 4031 CHiPs VMI reels are GAF L14 4032 Buck Rogers 4033 The Legend of the Lone Ranger (movie) VMI ©1981 4034 Pogo Juvenalia 4035 Superman II Movies & TV 4036 Dark Crystal 4037 Tron Disney Movies & TV 4038 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Movies & TV 4039 Annie 4041 Jaws 3-D 4043 Droids in "Twice Upon A Time" (Star Wars characters) VMI ©1983 Movie/TV Animation 4044 Superman III Movies & TV 4045 The A-Team VMI 4046 Dungeons & Dragons VMI ©1983 Movie/TV Animation 4047 Michael Jackson's Thriller VMI ©1984 Music 4047-E Michael Jackson's Thriller (English language edition) (Belgian issue) 4048 Sesame Street Visits the Farm Belgian issue) Juvenalia 4049 Sesame Street: People in Your Neighborhood 4050 Sesame Street: Counting 4051 Sesame Street: Alphabet 4052 Sesame Street: Shapes, Colors, & Sizes 4053 Fraggle Rock: Boober's Dream (live action) VMI ©1984 Movies & TV 4054 Knight Rider Supercar (Italian language edition) (Belgian issue) 4055 Gremlins VMI ©1984 4056 Buckaroo Banzai VMI ©1984 4057 The Last Star Fighter (scenes from movie) VMI©1984 4058 Dune 4058 Dune (German language edition) (Belgian issue) 4059 Menudo VMI ©1984 Music 4061 How to Breakdance w/booklet) 4062 New York City Breakers VMI ©1984 4063 Van Halen 4064 The Goonies VMI ©1985 Movies & TV 4065 Muppet Babies Movie/TV Animation 4065 Muppet Babies (German language edition) (Belgian issue) 4066 Sesame Street: Follow That Bird Juvenalia 4067 Wrestling Superstars Sports 4068 Punky Brewster Movies & TV 4069 Batman & Robin Tyco ©1997 4070 Kidsongs Music Video Stories Ideal ©1985 4071 Barbie & the Rockers (dioramas) Juvenalia 4072 Sesame Street: Baby Animals Juvenalia Animals 4073 Howard the Duck VMI ©1986 Movies & TV 4074 Pee-wee's Playhouse Ideal ©1990 and ©1987 Herman Toys 4077 Sesame Street Goes on Vacation Juvenalia 4079 The Space Shuttle, NASA Space Center Ideal Space Exploration The Space Shuttle, The Practical Uses of Space 4080 Wild Animals of the World #1 Animals World Miscellanea 4081 Wild Animals of the World #2 4082 Alf Ideal ©1988 Movies & TV 4083 Sesame Street #8: Rhymes Juvenalia 4084 The Wind in the Willows Movies & TV 4085 Sesame Street Goes Western Juvenalia 4086 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Movies & TV 4087 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Tyco Juvenalia 4091 Gumby Ideal ©1988 (VM Mfg. part of Ideal) 4092 The Legend of Indiana Jones Ideal ©1989 Movies & TV The Legend of Indiana Jones / Le Legende d'Indiana Jones (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 4093 Barbie Super Star (dioramas) Tyco©1989; Mattel ©1989 Juvenalia 4095 Star Trek: The Next Generation // back view Ideal©1989 ; Paramount Pictures ©1989 Movies & TV 4097 Sesame Street: Circus Fun Juvenalia 4098 Super Mario Brothers #2 4100 Heidi Adventure Stories 4101 The Easter Story Religious Subjects 4103 Animals of Our National Parks Tyco ©1977/-89 Animals National Parks 4105 Dick Tracy Tyco Movies & TV 4107 Sesame Street Visits the Zoo Juvenalia 4109 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie Tyco Movies & TV 4111 An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Movie/TV Animation 4114 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, "The Secret of the Ooze" Tyco©1991 4115 The Rocketeer Tyco ©1991 Movies & TV 4116 Sesame Street Green Earth & Blue Sky Tyco (Belgian issue) Juvenalia 4118 Family Matters Tyco ©1991 Movies & TV 4119 Full House Tyco ©1991 4125 Sesame Street: Elmo Wants to Play Tyco Juvenalia 4126 Sesame Street's Silliest Videos 4137 Batman Returns Tyco ©1992 Movies & TV 4138 Dinosaurs 4139 Crash Test Dummies Juvenalia? 4140 The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Ideal ©1992 Movies & TV 4141 Children's Zoo Animals location? 4142 Dinosaurs Animals 4149 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, "Back in Time" Tyco ©1992 Movie/TV Animation 4150 Jurassic Park Tyco Movies & TV 4151 Shari Lewis' Lamb Chop & Friends Tyco ©1993 Juvenalia 4153 Blossom Tyco©1993 Movies & TV 4154 Berenstein Bears Movie/TV Animation 4158 Kidsongs Favorites with Billy and Ruby Biggle Tyco ©1994 Movies & TV 4159 Casper (movie) Tyco ©1994 4160 Batman Forever Tyco©1995 4161 The Magic School Bus 4162 Flipper 4166 Toy Story Tyco Disney Movie/TV Animation 4167 Muppet Treasure Island Tyco Movies & TV 4201 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #1 (Belgian issue) 4202 Swan Princess Movie/TV Animation 4203 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #2 (Belgian issue) Movies & TV 4213 Casper (movie?) 4215 Southern States Georgia South Carolina Tennessee 4247 Sesame Street #9 Juvenalia 4400 Donald Duck / Mickey Mouse / Goofy Disney Movie/TV Animation VMI = View-Master International Group (1981-1984) sold to Ideal Ideal = View-Master Ideal Group (1984-1989) became a subsidiary of Tyco 1989 Tyco = Tyco Industries, Inc. (1989-1997) F-P = Fisher-Price (1997-present) Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 5000 Canada Contrasts Canada 5001 Alaska Alaska 5002 Hawaii Hawaii 5003 Kodak Hula Show, Waikiki, Hawaii VMI©1974 Gaf reels 5004 Honolulu & Waikiki, Oahu VMI ©1974 5005 Island of Oahu Hawaii VMI ©1974 5006 Island of Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii the Big Island VMI©1974 5007 Islands of Kauai & Maui 5008 Polynesian Cultural Center, Laie, Oahu Hawaii VMI ©1965 5009 Sea Life Park Makapuu Point, Waimanalo Hawaii VMI ©1966 5012 Hoover Dam & Lake Mead (U.S. issue) Arizona Nevada 5014 Muir Woods National Monument VMI ©1972 (U.S. issue) National Parks California 5018 California Highlight Tour VMI©1974, 1985 California 5019 Yosemite National Park #1 (U.S. issue) National Parks California 5020 Sequoia & Kings Canyon National Parks VMI ©1977, 1982 5021 Redwood Highway, California VMI ©1982 California 5023 Hearst Castle, San Simeon ©1969 (U.S. issue) 5024 Trees of Mystery, Redwood Highway 101 (U.S. issue) 5025 Palm Springs, California Ideal ©1988 5027 Death Valley National Monument, California VMI ©1982 -- Tyco reissue National Parks California Nevada 5029 Historic Santa Barbara & Solvang California Ideal (V-M Mfg Inc.) ©1987 California 5031 Winchester Mystery House & San Jose V-M Mfg. Inc.©1987 5036 Crater Lake National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Oregon 5037 Sea Lion Caves & the Oregon Coast (U.S. issue) Oregon 5039 Columbia River Gorge (U.S. issue) 5043 Mt.Â Rainier National Park VMI ©1970 National Parks Washington 5044 Seattle (U.S. issue) Washington 5047 Glacier National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Montana 5048 Grand Teton National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Wyoming 5050 Pikes Peak & Colorado Springs Area (U.S. issue) Colorado 5051 Rocky Mountain National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Colorado 5052 Royal Gorge & Central Colorado VMI ©1970 Colorado 5054 Mesa Verde National Park, Colorado Ideal ©1991 National Parks Colorado 5057 North Pole, Home of Santa's Workshop (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Colorado 5058 Cliff Dwellings Museum / Cave of the Winds / Seven Falls VMI ©1976 (U.S. issue) Colorado 5060 Garden of the Gods & Colorado Springs Area VMI ©1976 (U.S. issue) Colorado 5063 Bryce Canyon National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Utah 5064 Zion National Park VMI ©1967 (U.S. issue) 5065 Glen Canyon Dam & Lake Powell (U.S. issue) Arizona 5067 Oak Creek Canyon (U.S. issue) 5068 Petrified Forest National Park & Painted Desert (U.S. issue) National Parks Arizona 5071 Grand Canyon River Expedition (U.S. issue) Grand Canyon No.3 5073 Carlsbad Caverns, Tour One (U.S. issue) National Parks New Mexico 5074 Carlsbad Caverns, Tour Two 5078 Texas (U.S. issue) Texas 5080 San Antonio (U.S. issue) 5082 NASA's Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center, Houston (U.S. issue) Space Exploration Texas 5083 Natural Bridge Caverns (U.S. issue) Texas 5085 The Ozark Mountains (U.S. issue) Arkansas Missouri 5096 Black Hills VMI ©1970 (U.S. issue) South Dakota 5097 Black Hills Passion Play (U.S. issue) Religious Subjects South Dakota 5099 Flintstones Bedrock City, Custer (U.S. issue) Theme Parks South Dakota 5109 Grotto of the Redemption, West Bend (U.S. issue) Religious Subjects Iowa 5121 Henry Ford Museum, Dearborn VMI©1987 Museums Michigan 5123 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton No. 1 (U.S. issue) Aviation Museums Ohio 5124 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton No. 2 5127 New England Covered Bridges and Fall Foliage (U.S. issue) U.S. Miscellanea 5128 Independence National Historical Park, Philadelphia (U.S. issue) National Parks Pennsylvania 5131 Pennsylvania Dutch & Amish Country (U.S. issue) Pennsylvania 5148 Freedom Trail, Boston (U.S. issue) Massachusetts 5154 Washington D.C. (U.S. issue) District of Columbia 5155 A Picture Tour Through the White House (U.S. issue) 5156 The Nation's Capitol, U.S. Capitol Building (U.S. issue) 5160 Beautiful Washington D.C. (U.S. issue) 5161 Virginia (U.S. issue) Virginia 5162 Shenandoah National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Virginia 5163 Mount Vernon (U.S. issue) Virginia 5164 Arlington National Cemetery VMI ©1970 (U.S. issue) 5168 Natural Bridge ©1965 (U.S. issue) 5169 Beautiful Caverns of Luray (U.S. issue) 5170 Car & Carriage Caravan, Luray Caverns (U.S. issue) Automobiles Virginia 5171 Skyline Caverns (U.S. issue) Virginia 5174 Mammoth Cave National Park No.1 (U.S. issue) National Parks Kentucky 5176 Mammoth Cave National Park No.2 (U.S. issue) 5177 Blue Ridge Parkway (U.S. issue) North Carolina Virginia 5179 Lookout Mountain (U.S. issue) Tennessee 5181 Rock City Gardens #1 (U.S. issue) 5182 Rock City Gardens #2 (U.S. issue) 5193 Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile (U.S. issue) Alabama 5196 Everglades National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks Florida 5199 New Orleans (U.S. issue) Louisiana 5201 Florida (U.S. issue) Florida 5202 Greater Miami & Miami Beach (U.S. issue) 5207 Parrot Jungle #2 (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Animals Florida 5210 Sarasota Jungle Gardens (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Florida 5216 Scenic U.S.A. (U.S. issue) U.S. Miscellanea 5224 San Juan (U.S. issue) Puerto Rico 5225 Historic Puerto Rico (U.S. issue) 5227 Grand Tour of Europe ©1989 (U.S. issue) Europe 5230 London (U.S. issue) England Great Britain United Kingdom 5233 Paris (U.S. issue) France Europe 5237 Greece Tyco ©1972 (U.S. issue?) Greece Europe 5239 Russia (U.S. issue) Russia Asia Europe 5241 The Holy Land, Israel (U.S. issue) Israel Middle East 5243 Inside China (U.S. issue) China Asia 5249 Australia (U.S. issue) Australia 5252 Mexico (U.S. issue) Mexico Central America 5263 Miami Seaquarium No.1 (U.S. issue) Marine Life Florida 5264 Miami Seaquarium No.2 5265 Florida's Silver Springs (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Florida 5267 New York City Tour No.2 (U.S. issue) New York 5268 San Diego Zoo No.1 (U.S. issue) Animals California 5269 San Diego Zoo No.2 (U.S. issue) 5270 San Diego Wild Animal Park (U.S. issue) 5273 Yellowstone National Park #2 (U.S. issue) National Parks Wyoming 5274 Yellowstone National Park #1 5276 Badlands National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks South Dakota 5277 Mount Rushmore National Memorial (U.S. issue) 5289 U.S. Spaceport Space Exploration Florida 5290 Ruby Falls Tennessee 5300 Monument Valley, Land of the Navaho Native Americans Arizona Utah 5301 Brazil Brazil South America 5304 Yosemite National Park #2 National Parks California 5305 Jakarta (English and Arabic) reels in English VMI ©1984 (Belgian issue) Indonesia 5310 Monterey Peninsula, Carmel to Big Sur (U.S. issue) California 5311 California Missions Ideal ©1980 Religious Subjects California 5314 Grand Canyon No.1 National Parks Arizona 5315 Grand Canyon No.2 5317 Sea World Florida No.2 ©1982 Theme Parks Marine Life Florida 5318 Sea World California Theme Parks Marine Life California 5319 Sea World Shows & Animals Theme Parks Marine Life California Florida Ohio 5321 Sea World Florida No.1 ©1982? (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Marine Life Florida 5325 Cedar Point, Sandusky Theme Parks Florida 5326 Cypress Gardens Water Ski Show Florida 5327 London Bridge, Lake Havasu City ©1975 Arizona 5329 Meramec Caverns Missouri 5331 The Holy Land, Israel ©1983 (Belgian issue) Israel Middle East 5331-E The Holy Land, Israel (English language edition) (Belgian issue) 5332 Jerusalem & the Judean Wilderness (Belgian issue) 5332-E Jerusalem & the Judean Wilderness (English language edition) (Belgian issue) 5333 Six Flags Magic Mountain Tyco Theme Parks California 5334 Meteor Crater Arizona 5336 Circus World #2, Orlando Theme Parks Florida 5338 Knott's Berry Farm, Camp Snoopy Theme Parks California 5339 Los Angeles & Hollywood California 5340 San Francisco Tour #1 VMI ©1976/-82/-84 (U.S. issue) 5341 San Francisco Tour #2 5343 Six Flags Movieland, Buena Park Theme Parks Movies & TV California 5344 Universal Studios Tour #1 5345 Universal Studios Entertainment Center Tour No.2 VMI 5347 Knott's Berry Farm Theme Parks California 5348 Marineland Palos Verdes ©1982/-85 Theme Parks Marine Life California 5349 Las Vegas Nevada 5350 Yosemite National Park VMI ©1984/-85 National Parks California 5351 Monticello, Home of Thomas Jefferson ©1986 Virginia 5352 Niagara Falls New York 5353 San Xavier Mission, Tucson Arizona Religious Subjects Tucson ? Arizona 5354 St. Augustine & Alligator Farm ©1986 Florida 5355 Scotty's Castle, Death Valley National MonumentScotty's Castle, Death Valley National Park (U.S. issue) National Parks California 5356 Sea World California (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Marine Life California 5357 Sea World Shows & Animals (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Marine Life California Florida Ohio 5358 NASA Spaceport, Kennedy Space Center (U.S. issue) Space Exploration Florida 5359 Desert Wild Flowers (U.S. issue) Plant Life 5360 Universal Studios Tour No. 1, Hollywood ©1990 (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Movies & TV California 5362 North Pole Ideal(U.S. issue) Theme Parks Colorado 5363 Sea World Florida ©1987 (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Marine Life Florida 5364 San Antonio Ideal ©1987 (U.S. issue) Texas 5365 St. Louis Riverfront, Jefferson National Expansion Memorial (U.S. issue) Missouri 5366 Switzerland (U.S. issue) Switzerland Europe 5367 Austria (U.S. issue) Austria Europe 5368 Holland (U.S. issue) Holland Europe 5369 Italy (U.S. issue) Italy Europe 5370 France (U.S. issue) France Europe 5371 England (U.S. issue) England United Kingdom 5372 Germany Germany Europe 5373 Sweden Sweden Europe 5374 Lake Louise, Canadian Rockies Canada 5375 Statue of Liberty National Parks New York 5376 Rome Italy Europe 5377 Canyon de Chelly National Monument ©1988 National Parks Arizona 5378 Butchart Gardens Canada 5380 Universal Studios Hollywood #2 ©1988 ©1991 Theme Parks Movies & TV California Universal Studios Entertainment Center Tour No. 2 5382 Sea World California Theme Parks Marine Life California 5383 Sea World Florida Theme Parks Marine Life Florida 5384 Statue of Liberty ©1989 National Parks New York 5385 Trans-Canada Highway, Ontario to British Columbia Canada 5386 In the Beginning Religious Subjects 5387 The Birth of Jesus 5388 Parables of Jesus 5389 Moses & the Plagues of Egypt 5390 Ste. Anne de Beaupré Religious Subjects Canada 5391 Prehistoric Life Science 5392 Birds of the World Animals 5394 Jasper National Park Canada 5395 Muir Woods California 5396 Redwood Highway 5397 Sea World Texas Theme Parks Marine Life Texas 5398 Sea World Florida Theme Parks Marine Life Florida 5399 Sea World California Theme Parks Marine Life California 5400 Sea World Shows & Animals Ideal ©1968, 1989 Theme Parks Marine Life California Florida Ohio 5401 Spain Spain Europe 5402 Pyramids and Antiquities of Egypt Ideal ©1989 Egypt Africa 5404 The Easter Story Ideal ©1989 - ©1950 (WWS) Special Series Religious Subjects 5405 Banff National Park, Canadian Rockies Ideal ©1989 Special Series (WWS issue) Canada 5406 Sarasota Jungle Gardens Ideal Theme Parks Florida 5408 Great Smoky Mountains National Park Ideal ©1977, 1990 National Parks North Carolina Tennessee 5410 San Diego Zoo No. 1 San Diego, California Tyco©1989 Animals California 5411 San Diego Zoo #2 5412 Hawaiian Islands Hawaiian Islands Tyco ©1989 FP Hawaii 5414 Iceland Tyco ©1989 Iceland 5415 Norway Tyco©1989 FP ©1989 Norway Europe 5416 Inside China Tyco ©1989 China Asia 5417 Mexico Mexico Central America 5418 Australia Australia 5419 Russia Russia Asia Europe 5420 Lost Civilizations of Mexico Mexico Central America 5421 Seattle ©1990 Washington 5422 Biblical Israel Tyco ©1989 Special Series (WWS issue) Religious Subjects Israel 5423 Biltmore Estate VMI North Carolina 5424 The Durango & Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad Tyco ©1990 Colorado 5425 New England States #1 Tyco ©1989 Special Series (WWS issue) Connecticut New Hampshire Maine 5426 New England States #2 ©1965/-67 Delaware Rhode Island Vermont 5427 Southern States Tyco©1989 Special Series (WWS issue) Georgia South Carolina Tennessee 5430 Scenic U.S.A. U.S. Miscellanea 5431 Mission San Juan Capistrano and other Famous California Missions Ideal ©1990 Special Scenic America Series California Religious Subjects 5432 Denver & Denver Mountain Parks Colorado 5433 White Sands National Monument New Mexico Tyco ©1990 Special Scenic America Series National Parks New Mexico 5435 Scenes from Niagara Falls New York 5436 Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County Tyco ©1990 Museums California 5437 Newport Mansions Preservation Society of Newport County Ideal©1990 Rhode Island 5438 Six Flags Magic Mountain, Valencia Theme Parks California 5439 Rock City Gardens & Lookout Mountain, Tennessee No. 1 Ideal ©1962, 1991 Tennessee 5440 Lookout Mountain 5441 Ellis Island National Monument Ideal ©1991 National Parks New York 5442 Ponderosa Ranch, Home of "Bonanza," Lake Tahoe VMI ©1990 (U.S. issue) California Nevada 5443 Historic Santa Barbara & Santa Barbara Mission (U.S. issue) California 5444 San Diego Wild Animal Park California Tyco ©1991 Animals California 5445 San Francisco Tour #3 ©1991 (U.S. issue) California 5446 Apollo Moon Landing (U.S. issue) Space Exploration 5447 America's First Steps into Space Tyco ©1990 5448 Universal Studios Florida #1 Theme Parks Movies & TV Florida 5449 Universal Studios Florida - Set 2 Tyco©1993 ©1991 Universal City Studios Florida 5450 1992 National Stereoscopic Association National Convention, Ft. Wayne, Indiana Ideal 1992 U.S. Miscellanea 5451 Los Angeles Zoo, Los Angeles California Ideal ©1992 Animals California 5452 Street Rods #1 (U.S. issue) Automobiles 5453 Street Rods #2 5454 San Antonio Missions ©1990 (U.S. issue) Texas Religious Subjects 5455 Sea World California (U.S. issue) Theme Parks Marine Life California 5456 Universal Studios #1 Theme Parks Movies & TV California? Florida? 5457 Universal Studios Hollywood No. 2 Tyco ©1994 Theme Parks, California 5459 Mount St.Â Helens National Volcanic Monument Tyco ©1994 Washington 5460 Six Flags Magic Mountain Tyco ©1994 Theme Parks California 5463 The Restored Ford's Theater & Lincoln Museum District of Columbia 5465 Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum Tyco ©1994 Aviation Museums New York 5469 Branson, Missouri Tyco ©1995 Missouri 5470 Graceland Memphis Tyco ©1995 Tennessee 5472 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #1 Aviation Museums Ohio 5473 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #2 5475 Universal Studios #2 Theme Parks Movies & TV Florida 5476 Spaceport U.S.A. Space Exploration Florida 5477 Across the Sea of Time (Sony/IMAX limited edition, 200 produced) Tyco Movies & TV 5483 Magic Mountain Six Flags Tyco ©1995 California 5486 Hoover Dam & Lake Mead Tyco Nevada 5487 Las Vegas Tyco ©1997 5488 Portland, City of Roses Oregon 5489 Gateway Arch, Jefferson National Expansion Memorial, St. Louis National Parks Missouri 5490 Grand Tour of Europe Europe 5492 Yaeyama (Japanese issue) Japan Asia 5493 Okinawa 5494 Oregon Coast Aquarium Marine Life Oregon 5495 The Civil War Historical Subjects U.S. Miscellanea VMI = View-Master International Group (1981-1984) Ideal = View-Master Ideal Group (1984-1989) Tyco = Tyco Industries, Inc. (1989-1997) F-P = Fisher-Price (1997-present) Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 7000 Garfield Juvenalia 7042 Batman 7043 More Scenes from E.T. The Extraterrestrial (English + French language edition) VMI (Canada) ©1982 see 4001 (US issue) Movies & TV 7048 Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm (English + French language edition) Movie/TV Animation 7053 Bugs Bunny (English + French language edition) 7089 Super Heroes Comic Books/Comic Strips? Super Heroes (English + French language edition) 7091 Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Movie/TV Animation 7100 The Fox & the Hound (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 7102 The Amazing Spider-Man #2 Comic Books/Comic Strips 7105 E.T. The Extraterrestrial Movies & TV 7114 Jaws 3-D (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7115 Superman III (English + French language edition) 7119 Sesame Street Visits the Farm (English + French language edition) Juvenalia 7127 Knight Rider (English + French language edition) Movies & TV 7130 Inspector Gadget (U.S. issue) (Belgian issue) Movie/TV Animation 7134 The Last Starfighter (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movies & TV 7138 Rainbow Brite (U.S. issue) Juvenalia 7140 Masters of the Universe #2 (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation Masters of the Universe #2 (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7141 Transformers (U.S. issue) 7148 Hugga Bunch (U.S. issue) Juvenalia 7149 Mask (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation 7151 Centurions (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation? 7152 Barbie & the Rockers (English + French language edition) ©1986 (Canadian issue) Juvenalia 7170 Dennis the Menace (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7171 The Wind in the Willows (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movies & TV 7172 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (U.S. issue) Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7177 Beetlejuice (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation Beetlejuice (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7180 Indiana Jones (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movies & TV 7181 Star Trek: The Next Generation (U.S. issue) 7192 Super Mario Brothers Juvenalia 7195 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie/TV Animation 7196 Dick Tracy (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movies & TV? 7197 Fraggle Rock (U.S. issue) Movies & TV 7198 Minnie 'n Me (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 7199 Bugs Bunny Movie/TV Animation 7200 Chip 'n Dale in "Rescue Rangers" (U.S. issue) Disney Movie/TV Animation 7201 Mickey Mouse Fantasy 7203 Sesame Street Visits the Zoo Juvenalia 7204 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie/TV Animation 7205 Tiny Toon Adventures 7206 The Little Mermaid Disney Movie/TV Animation 7207 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II (U.S. issue) Movie/TV Animation 7208 Mickey's World Tour Disney Movie/TV Animation 7209 Sesame Street Green Earth & Blue Skies (U.S. issue) Juvenalia Sesame Street Green Earth & Blue Skies (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) 7211 Beauty & the Beast Disney Movie/TV Animation 7212 Family Matters (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movies & TV 7214 Hammerman (English + French language edition) (Canadian issue) Movie/TV Animation 7215 The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Movies & TV Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 8000 Mission San Juan Capistrano ©1987 (U.S. issue) Religious Subjects California 8001 Meteor Crater (2 reels, U.S. issue) Arizona 8002 Bandelier National Monument, Taos - Santa Fe (2 reels, U.S. issue) National Parks New Mexico 8003 California's Historic Capitol, Sacramento (2 reels, U.S. issue) California 8004 George C. Page Museum of La Brea Discoveries, Los Angeles ©1988 (2 reels, U.S. issue) Museums California 8005 Calico Ghost Town (2 reels, U.S. issue) Theme Parks California 8007 White Sands National Monument (2 reels, U.S. issue) National Parks New Mexico 8008 Ponderosa Ranch, Home of "Bonanza" TV, Lake Tahoe (2 reels, U.S. issue) California Nevada 8009 Pikes Peak Auto & Rail Tours Ideal ©1987 (2 reels, U.S. issue) Colorado 8010 Shenandoah Caverns ©1987 (2 reels, U.S. issue) Virginia Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 31099 Rugrats FP ©1997 Movie/TV Animation FP ©2000 34031 Jungle Creatures - Discovery Channel (with storage case) FP ©1998 34032 Secrets of Space - Exploration FP ©1999, 200, 2002 Discovery Kids 34142 Dinosaurs Fisher-Price ©199 Animals 34164 Sesame Street Games Fisher-Price ©199 Juvenalia 34166 Toy Story Fisher-Price ©199? Movie/TV Animation 34715 Dinosaurs: Ancient Giants FP©1999 Discovery Channel 34717 On Safari - Discovery Channel (with storage case) FP ©1999 Discovery Channel 34717 On Safari - Nature FP ©1999, 2000, 2002 Discovery Kids 34719 Creatures of the Deep Discovery Channel (with storage case) FP ©1999 Discovery Channel 34719 Creatures of the Deep Discovery Channel FP ©1999 Discovery Channel Nature 34719 Creatures of the Deep FP ©1999 Discovery Channel Nature 34719 Creatures of the Deep (with storage case) FP ©1998 34989 Okinawa & Miyako (English + Japanese language edition) FP ©1996 (Japanese issue) Japan Asia 35043 Mount Rainier National Park Washington FP ©2003 National Park 35065 The Christmas Story FP ©1996 Religious 35066 The Easter Story FP ©1996 Religious 35067 Jesus Christ FP ©1996 Religious 35409 Wishbone FP ©199? Movies & TV 35414 Sesame Street: Elmo's Happiest Day FP ©1997 Juvenalia 35422 Hot Wheels Racing FP ©1998 35428 Barbie's Prom Date FP ©1998 36334 Winnie the Pooh's High Flying Adventure FP ©199? 36339 Bear in the Big Blue House FP ©199? 36868 Tarzan FP ©1999 Disney Movie/TV Animation 37006 A Bug's Life FP ©199? Movie/TV Animation 37337 Batman Begins FP Movie/TV 38172 The Nation's Capitol FP ©199? District of Columbia 38218 Reptiles Cold-Blooded Creatures FP©1999 Discovery Channel Nature 39095 The Lion King FP ©199? Disney Movie/TV Animation Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 73632 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Part 1 Journey to Hogwarts FP ©2001 Movie 73633 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Part 2 The Final Chapters FP ©2001 Movie 73634 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Part 3 Scenes from Hogwarts Castle FP ©2001 Movie 73647 Disney -Lilo & Stitch FP ©2000 73927 Sharks and other Dangers of the Deep FP ©2000 Animals 73940 Survival: Animals and Adaptations FP ©2000 Discovery Channel Nature 73941 USA Road Tour FP©2000 73648 Snakes FP ©2001 Animals 73991 Bob the Builder FP ©2001 Movies & TV ? Mall of America U.S. Miscellanea ? Sesame Street Games Tyco Juvenalia ? The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Tyco Movie/TV Animation Blisterpack Number Title Known Variant(s) Subject(s) 830-005-01 Mickey Mouse - Disney VMI for TOMY 1982 Movie/TV Animation 830-184-01 Inframan VMI for TOMY 1982 Movie/TV Diorama